


Hiccups

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, First Kiss, Fluff, Hiccups, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Fluffy first kiss drabble...





	Hiccups

They finally get a respite, a little bit of peace. Mom’s back, Jack’s back, Sam’s here, Cas sticks around. Dean’s got his whole family home with him, and he _basks_. He’s practically glowing nonstop with how happy he is to be able to take care of everyone he loves, all at once, all the time.

One evening they’re all sitting around after dinner (that Dean made, which was frankly excellent, thank you very much), telling stupid stories and cracking stupider jokes. Dean shares an anecdote from his twenties about some ridiculous case that went cockeyed, leaving him covered head to toe in mud and feathers. And Castiel starts laughing.

Castiel starts _laughing_.

Head thrown back, mouth wide open, nose crinkled, gums showing, eyes sparkling… He’s _gorgeous_. Dean can’t breathe for a minute, watching him.

Cas laughs and laughs, and then he gets the hiccups from laughing too much.

And Dean can’t take it any more. His love and his need for Cas in that moment overtakes him. He’s got six feet of angel in his arms before he realizes he’s moved. He presses his lips lightly against the corner of Cas’s beautiful mouth and closes his eyes.

Cas hiccups one more time, then turns his head slightly to catch Dean’s lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is [also on tumblr](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/172728446401/hiccups).


End file.
